Magnets for magnetic resonance systems and methods for employing such systems in spectroscopy and biomedical applications are in general use. In many such applications it is desirable to provide a system that can produce a magnetic field having the required intensity, distribution and stability for high-resolution analytical spectroscopic applications. Superconducting thin films or wires have been proposed for use in magnets for a variety of applications. However, the cost and field requirements of such systems continues to render achieving the goal of their widespread use in commercial applications still unfulfilled.
There is an ongoing need for improvements in magnet design to provide less expensive magnetic resonance systems having the field strength, spatial distribution and temporal stability needed for a variety of spectroscopic applications.